


Regalo

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kageyama y Hinata no sabe que regalarle.





	Regalo

¿No podrían hacer las recetas un poco más fáciles de seguir? 

¿Qué era eso de pesar y colar la harina? ¿Derretir la mantequilla a cuántos grados? 

Hinata se tiraba de los cabellos naranjas de forma desesperada. Llevaba horas intenta hacer un pastel de cumpleaños en su cocina. Primero había intentado con una torta de chocolate y manjar. No resultó. Luego, intentó ornear unos pasteles de frutilla con crema. No resulto,

Y su tercer intento, era ese. Galletas de vainilla con forma de animales. 

Aunque más que animales parecían monstruos deformes que estaban pidiendo a gritos que acabaran con su existencia.

Definitivamente, lo suyo no era la cocina y menos aún la pastelería. 

Hinata no estaba solo frustrado, también enojado y decepcionado. Todos estos sentimientos no eran hacia alguien o algo más, sino que hacia sí mismo. ¿Acaso no era bueno en nada más que el voleibol? 

Pues parecía que no. Incluso en el deporte no era el más brillante ni el mejor. 

Sacudió su cabeza ante tales pensamientos, no era momento para ser pesimista, ahora debía concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía ante sus ojos. 

Sacó las galletas ya horneadas del horno y las miró. Realmente el contorno de las figuras se había perdido y los animales eran solo una masa viscosa. Esperaba que fuera viscosa al menos y no una masa dura rompe dientes. 

Tomó una y después de soplar con su boca para enfriarla, se la echó a la boca y mordió. 

Inmediatamente la escupió. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y corrió a buscar un vaso con leche.

No solo la apariencia era horrible, habían quedado duras y no dudaba de que se había quebrado alguna muela al morderla. Y para peor, el sabor era igual de desastroso. 

Se sentó en la silla que había cerca de la mesa de la cocina con gesto derrotado. 

La cocina era un desastre, llena de materiales e ingredientes gastronómicos, comida -o intentos de- esparcidos por el lugar, algunas muestras incluso desprendían humo. Raro y terrorífico. 

Hundió su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar. Si bien la cocina era un desastre, él también. 

Era incapaz de prepararle un regalo de cumpleaños decente a su novio. 

Seguramente Kageyama se enojaría con él y le gritaría. Al menos ya no le golpeaba.

Desde el inicio de su relación, el temperamento del setter con nivel nacional, se había ablandado en cierta medida con él. Ya no le golpeaba impulsivamente y contaba hasta 3, incluso hasta 10, para gritarle. Un gran logro personal. 

Estaban en el último año de preparatoria, y habían empezado a salir en el segundo. Llevaban algo más de un año de relación y Hinata no se arrepentía de nada. Como todos, habían tenido malos y buenos momentos, pero siempre habían enfrentado juntos sus problemas. 

Para sorpresa de Shouyo, su propia familia había aceptado de muy buena manera su relación homosexual, habían dicho que para ellos había sido bastante obvio que el chico de cabellera naranja tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad por el chico de ojos azules. 

En cambio, la familia de Tobio no había tenido la misma recepción, si bien, estaban felices de que su hijo tuviera algún amigo después de tanto tiempo en solitario, no tomaron la noticia de su noviazgo de la misma forma. Habían decidido hacerle la ley del hielo, pero no se interponían.

Aquél día, Hinata recordó aquella incómoda conversación y volvió a sentir en su cuerpo la tensión que vivía cada vez que pisaba la casa del armador. 

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. 

Cambio la posición de su cabeza, la colocó entre las rodillas y estiró ambos brazos, mientras abría y cerraba las palmas de sus manos. 

Con la hiperventilación, las lágrimas pasaron a un segundo plano y concentró todos sus esfuerzos en volver a respirar normalmente. 

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que volvió a respirar de manera normal y pudo levantarse. 

Decidió que ya no podía hacer nada más aquella noche. Era tarde y había estado casi toda la tarde en la cocina, desde que había llegado del entrenamiento hasta la noche. 

Limpió y guardó todo lo que había ocupado y ensuciado, no quería que su madre tuviera que limpiar todo al día siguiente. 

Miró la comida o los experimentos que había realizado y decidió botarlas a la basura, ni siquiera un perro callejero se merecía morir intoxicado por comerla. 

Una vez hubo terminado toda su labor de limpieza, fue directo a su habitación y cayó como peso muerto a su cama. Se encontraba agotado. 

No imaginaba que cocinar sería tan difícil, siempre su madre se encargaba de la comida e incluso Natsu durante los fines de semana preparaba dulces y galletas para la familia. 

Miró su teléfono celular y notó la hora, un poco más pasada de las 12 de la noche. Era tarde, pero de todas formas lo intentó. Tecleó un rápido mensaje y empezó a colocarse la ropa que utilizaba de pijama. 

Cuando volvió a prestarle atención al aparato, vio que tenía una respuesta, pero no la que quería. 

_"Es muy tarde, pregúntame mañana"_

Al menos había recibido una respuesta. Volvió a intentarlo.

_"Tsukishima, eres el único que puede ayudarme. No pude hacerle un regalo decente a Kageyama"_

La respuesta llegó inmediatamente.

_"No me importa, es tarde. Dale de regalo una caja de leche."_

¿Una caja de leche? ¿Qué era? ¿Idiota? 

No podía regalarle eso a Kageyama, lo más probable es que la tomaría y se la tiraría por la cabeza. No, quería evitar eso. 

Tiró lejos su móvil y se recostó mirando al techo. No podía decirle idiota a su capitán, aunque lo pensara con toda su fuerza. Además, el idiota era él. 

Se había devanado los sesos durante semanas pensando en qué podría darle a Tobio, había pensado desde un lápiz de la suerte para los exámenes, pasando por nuevas rodilleras o equipamiento deportivo, hasta una noche sólo los dos. Finalmente se había decidido por algo casero. 

Grave error. 

Abrazó la almohada y cayó dormido. 

Durante todo el primer periodo había huido de Kageyama, tenía suerte de que en su último año estuvieran en salones separados, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo odiaba eso, ahora estaba agradecido. 

Pero sabía que no podía huir para siempre, aunque lo intentaría. 

Durante la hora de almuerzo fue hacia el salón de Tsukishima para informarle que ese día no iría a entrenar, porque tenía un fuerte dolor en... ya se inventaría algo, pensó. 

Antes de llegar al salón del rubio, chocó con una espalda que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. 

Eso era todo. Su fin estaba por venir. Al menos agradecía haber hecho las cosas que le gustaban durante su vida. 

Una mirada azulina se fijó en él en cuanto Tobio se dio vuelta para ver quién le había chocado por detrás. Su expresión cambió completamente cuando observó que era el pequeño cuervo quien había chocado con él.

Inexplicablemente, lo abrazó. 

—Hinata idiota, ¿dónde te habías metido? Te estuve buscando, pero no pude hallarte. 

Shouyo sintió como todo su mundo se desvanecía en ese momento. No pensó que su actitud distante podría preocupar de esa forma a su pareja. Le devolvió el abrazo y se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan egoísta. 

—Kageyama, lo siento —le dijo en un susurro, pues su cara estaba enterrada en el pecho del chico más alto.

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Idiota! ¿qué hiciste ahora? —Tobio lo tomó de los hombros y lo alejó de sí para mirarlo a la cara. Pero vio que pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos color canela acaramelada—. Vamos a un sitio menos concurrido. 

Sin decir nada, el chico de cabello naranja lo siguió hasta el descanso de una escalera en una zona de la escuela que nadie ocupaba, pues se encontraban los clubes que se utilizaban luego de la jornada escolar. Aun no era el momento. 

—Hinata, ¿me dirás que es lo que pasa contigo? ¿por qué te estás disculpando?

—Lo siento —volvió a decir la carnada del Karasuno—. De verdad que lo intenté, ¡pero no pude hacerlo!

—¿De qué hablas? 

—Traté de hacerte una torta, un pastel y luego galletas como regalo de cumpleaños, ¡pero nada me resultó! ¡Todo quedó horrible! 

Antes de que siguiera disculpándose, un golpe llegó a su cabeza. Lo sabía, sabía que Kageyama se enojaría por ser tan inútil.

—¿Eso es por lo que has estado huyendo de mí? Idiota —levantó la mirada hacia Tobio—. Ni siquiera me gustan tanto las cosas dulces, ese es Tsukishima, no yo. 

¡Era cierto! Kageyama prefería otras cosas sobre lo dulce. 

—Solo con que tú te hubieras aparecido en mi salón para decirme feliz cumpleaños con esa idiota y estúpida sonrisa tuya en la cara, hubiera sido suficiente para mí.

Cuando dijo lo último, el setter desvió la mirada y se rascó la nuca, estaba realmente avergonzado de aceptar aquello. Pero era cierto.

—¡Kageyama! —Hinata se tiró a sus brazos, tan emocionado que ambos cayeron al suelo—.

—Hinata idiota, ten más cuidad...

Unos labios interrumpieron aquél regaño.

Luego de escuchar eso, el corazón del más bajo se había aliviado y pesaba menos, muchísimo menos, casi sentía que podía volar por los aires de ser necesario. 

Por eso necesitaba algo que lo uniera a la tierra y le devolviera la gravedad. Y ese algo eran los labios del peliazul.

—Tobio, feliz cumpleaños —le murmuró en el oído. 

Al escuchar eso, parte del poco auto-control que tenía el cumpleañero, se desvaneció. 

Tomo el rostro de su novio entre ambas manos y le devolvió aquél beso que había sido robado en un principio. 

No sabía cómo, pero Hinata siempre tenía un sabor a canela y miel. Era dulce, pero con ciertos toques picantes. Era algo que le encantaba.

—Idiota, tu eres el mejor regalo —le susurró en el instante en que sus labios se separaron para tomar aire en medio del profundo beso—.

Volvieron a unir sus bocas mientras intercambiaban un abrazo mucho más fuerte e intenso que el anterior. Tobio tragó saliva y sacó la camisa del uniforme de Hinata de los pantalones de este, con cierta timidez y osadía posicionó su mano por debajo de la tela y tocó la piel de su novio. 

Hacía poco tiempo que se habían aventurado a tener relaciones, pero aun así, iniciar el contacto y los preparativos para ello, le resultaban vergonzosos a ambos. 

El toque de la campana para regresar a sus respectivos salones les sacó del trance quebrando y arruinando el momento preciso. 

Con cierto fastidio, se separaron y Shouyo se arregló el uniforme mientras Tobio vigilaba que nadie se acercara. 

—Kageyama, —esperó hasta que el aludido lo miró y le prestó atención— ¿quieres... quieres que, que pasemos la noche juntos? —el rostro del menor estaba tan colorido como su cabello.

—Mis padres precisamente hoy no estarán en casa, y aunque lo estuvieran, irías de todas formas a quedarte conmigo. Ese será mi regalo, idiota. 

—¡Oye! no tienes que decirme idiota siempre, ¿lo sabías? 

Por un segundo el chico que conoció en primer año de preparatoria salió a la superficie y se acercó a él con esa misma aura molesta que le provocaba tanto miedo. Por un momento tembló. 

—Te diré idiota porque eso eres, —le volvió a tomar el rostro con ambas manos y posicionó su frente contra la suya— con que tu seas mi regalo, es suficiente para mi. Idiota. 

—Entonces, Tobio, deja que yo sea tu regalo esta noche. 


End file.
